


I can bring you in warm, or...

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Din and Cara brought in a smuggler for a bounty hunt, but the smuggler wasn't expecting to meet their kids when he stepped onto the Razor Crest.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610914
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	I can bring you in warm, or...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote another fic for Din and Cara! I like exploring the idea of them as parents so that’s pretty much what this fic entails. I hope you guys enjoy baby yoda and his little sister!

In a small cantina on Tatooine, a lone Mythrol smuggler sat at a bar and tried to set up a run with two of his clients. The clients however noticed two dangerous looking characters walk into the cantina. A Mandalorian and a muscular woman, both of them had blasters at their hips. The Mandalorian pulled out a fob and he and the woman looked in the direction of the smuggler. The clients were smart enough to know what was about to go down, so they quickly left the booth without even saying goodbye to the smuggler.

“Hey guys, where are you going?” He asks in confusion, not sensing the two bounty hunters approaching behind him.

“We’ve still got business to discuss-” He swallowed his words when a bounty puck with his face on it landed on the table in front of him.

He gulped and looked up at the two bounty hunters who had him cornered.

“Oh hello there, you two must be bounty hunters.” The smuggler chuckles.

They say nothing in return and the smile fell from the smuggler’s face.

“Okay, before you guys do anything let me just say something to you both in confidence alright. I’m not a very good smuggler. I’ve only done a couple of successful runs, so my bounty probably isn’t very high. But, if you guys let me do a run for you then I can get you some good stuff that’s worth a lot more than whatever your client’s promising you. Perhaps some more beskar steel for the Mandalorian, or a pretty necklace for the lady?” He bargains.

The woman’s jaw set and she kicked him in the gut at the same time she cocked her blaster, the Mandalorian did the same.

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.” The woman says.

The Mandalorian turned to face the woman who looked back at him with a wide smirk on her face.

While they were looking away, the smuggler kicked them both in the gut, making them lower their blasters and then he stood up and tried to make a run for it in the space between them but they each grabbed one of his shoulders and threw him back down into the booth. He rolled onto the floor and tried to crawl away but then he felt himself get grabbed by the ankles and dragged out from under the table. He felt a blaster get pointed at his head and he felt one of them straddle him to keep him pinned down.

“Cuff him Cara.” The Mandalorian says.

* * *

The handcuffed Mythrol grumbled as he walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Cara kept her blaster pointed at his back and Din closed up the ship.

“Nice place you two got here.” He comments.

“A nice, cozy little ship for the two of you.”

Then he heard some cooing noises and looked down and was stumped to find a small, green, creature with big ears that he had never seen before.

“Three?...”

They were now watching the smuggler intently as he looked at the child, both of them ready to strike if he tried anything.

“Mama. Dada.” The child says and walks towards his parents with open arms.

“Whoa, you two are that thing’s parents? Just what do you look like under that helmet Mando!” The smuggler exclaims.

“We didn’t make him, we adopted him.” Din says while picking up the child.

Then he heard some stuff fall down in his gun cabinet. Cara heard too and she sighs as she walks over to it.

“We did make this one though.” She says as she opens the cabinet to find their six year old daughter sitting on top of a pile of blasters.

Cara crossed her arms and frowned at the little girl sitting on the pile of weapons.

She gave her mother a sheepish smile and then held out her arms for her to pick her up.

“Yay! Mommy and daddy came back!” She says sarcastically.

“Now I seem to recall your father and I having a conversation not too long ago about you staying out of the gun cabinet?” Cara asks her as she picks her up and balances her on her hip.

“You did. But I wanted to do target practice. And you were supposed to keep look out.” The girl says and growls at her brother.

He shrugged and cooed at her.

“We also talked about not roping your brother into your little schemes.” Her father says.

“Well it’s not my fault Y-“

“Shh.” Cara says, cutting off her daughter.

“We have our bounty on board. Remember the rule, no names in front of mommy and daddy’s bounties?” Cara asks and the girl nods.

“Good girl. Now go play with your brother while your mother and I plot the course back to the guild.” Din says.

“So then, do I just hang out here?” The smuggler asks.

He looks between his captors and then back at their children and starts to feel very confused and curious about just who these bounty hunters were.

“Are you two sure you want to leave me alone down here with your kids?” He asks.

“Is there a reason we shouldn’t?” Cara asks and reaches for her blaster, her partner doing the same.

“Uh, nope! Nothing to worry about! Your kids are in safe hands with me!” The smuggler chuckles nervously and looks down at the kids.

Cara gave him a warm smile before turning to her kids.

“Alright, are you kids gonna watch this guy for us?” Cara asks them.

“You bet!” Her daughter says while she and her brother salute by putting their hands up to their foreheads.

“You kids be good.” Cara says.

“We will!” The daughter says and her brother cooes in agreement.

* * *

The smuggler sat with the children at their small table while they drew pictures on paper. The ship had since left Tatooine, but their parents were still in the cockpit. Why would they leave him alone for so long down here with their children? Clearly they didn’t think of him as much of a threat. But, while he may not be a formidable warrior like them, he felt that his mind was much stronger, and manipulating two young children to help him get free would be a piece of cake.

“What’s taking your parents so long up there? Shouldn’t they have come down to be with you two by now?” The smuggler asks.

“They’re probably fighting over directions again.” The girl says.

“Oh?” The smuggler asks.

“There’s two ways to get back to the guild, and they both think that one of them is faster than the other.” The girl explains.

“So then, how do they figure out which way is faster?” The smuggler asks.

“Whoever wins the fight.” The girl says with a shrug.

“Aw. Is it tough to listen to them argue?” The smuggler asks.

“It’s not a word fight.” The girl says.

Suddenly they hear grunts and the sounds of things bumping into each other. The small green child sighs and shakes his head, his big ears flapping a bit as he did so before reaching for the purple drawing stick that his sister was holding and she gave it to him.

The smuggler gulped and felt a chill go down his spine. These kids weren’t affected at all by the violent sounds above them. Their parents must be some serious warriors, and it would explain why they were fine with bringing their kids along with them on their hunts. These two were being raised as warriors, and they’d probably end up being even stronger than their parents.

“So do you kids know what your parents do for a living?” The smuggler asks.

“They hunt bad guys like you for money.” The girl says.

The smuggler laughed from the girl’s bluntness.

“Aw sweetie, not everyone who’s hunted by a bounty hunter is a bad guy. Anyone can get hunted by them, even people like me who have done nothing wrong.” The smuggler says.

“If you haven’t done anything wrong then why would someone pay mommy and daddy to beat you up and drag you back to them?” The girl asks.

The smuggler’s jaw set. This girl had a sharp tongue for someone so young. That was probably due to her mother’s influence. He had gotten some sass from her on their way over to the ship, and it seemed that the daughter had inherited that as well. But she didn’t share too many physical similarities with her mother. They both shared the same eye color but the daughter’s skin was a bit darker, and her hair which was tied up into two pony tails on either side of her head seemed to be a shade lighter and curlier than her mother’s. Perhaps she got that from her father?

“So your father’s a Mandalorian huh?” He asks the kids.

They don’t reply and continue drawing.

“Have you ever seen him without his helmet?” He asks.

“Yeah. He doesn’t have to wear it around us and mom because we’re his family.” The girl explains.

The smuggler looked at the small green creature and surmised that he was probably too young to talk, considering his sister did all of the talking.

“Huh, even in front of this guy?” He asks and nudges his cuffed hands towards the small child.

The girl stopped scribbling on the paper, her grip tight around the drawing utensil.

“He’s not related to your parents like you are. He’s not even human. You’re the child that they love most because they made you together. But this little guy, he’s probably just some glorified playmate that they picked up for you so you wouldn’t be lonely while they’re off killing for a living.” The smuggler taunts.

The girl stayed silent. She didn’t even look up at him. The smuggler watched her, anticipating her response. Then he yelped in pain when he felt one of the drawing sticks hit him hard in the eye. How did she throw that so quickly and with such force behind it? He didn’t even see it coming.

“Blood isn’t what makes a clan you dumb womp rat! My daddy found my brother and took care of him before he even met mom. He didn’t come from inside of mommy’s tummy like I did, and he doesn’t look like me, but we have our own thing that we share that’s stronger than blood! He’s my big brother and I’ll beat up anyone who says he isn’t!” The girl exclaims.

Her brother smiled and tilted his head from her speaking out in his defense.

“Oh really?” The smuggler smirks.

“Then come over here and punch me as hard as you can in the face.” He taunts.

The girl growls and climbs up onto the table to punch him in the face but stopped when he grabbed her fist in his hand.

Her eyes widened when she saw he had gotten out of the handcuffs.

The smuggler laughs at her and she tries to pull herself out of his grip but her efforts were fruitless as he was much stronger than her.

“So much for ‘keeping an eye on me’.” The smuggler laughs.

“If you two were actually watching me instead of drawing your pictures, then you would have seen my hands moving under the table, freeing myself from those shoddy handcuffs, and tapping into the ship’s system and locking the door to the cockpit so that mommy and daddy can’t come to your rescue.” The smuggler explains.

Both kids realized that’s why they were hearing banging and thudding from the cockpit. It wasn’t the usual spar over which route to take back to the guild, they were trying to break through the doors to get to them because they realized that the smuggler had locked them.

“Open up these doors you bastard! If you hurt my kids I’ll tear you to pieces!” Cara shouts.

“What kind of monster do you take me for?” The smuggler calls up to them.

He releases their daughter’s hand and stands up, walking over to the ladder so that Din and Cara could hear him better.

“Hurting children is the last thing I’d ever want to do. But, if you want every last hair on their cute little heads to remain unhurt, then I’d highly suggest that you drop me off at the nearest planet within the next five minutes.” He threatens.

Suddenly he hears the daughter scream and feels her grab his leg. He looks down at her and can’t help but laugh at her determined attempt to knock him down as she used what little body weight she had to try to pull him backwards.

“Aw how cute. You still have a lot to learn from your parents about fighting missy. The first rule is to always pick on someone your own siiiiiiizzzeee!” He yells as he found himself suddenly falling forward towards the other side of the hold.

After coming to his senses, he found that the girl had fallen off of his leg back on the other side. So how did he suddenly get pulled into the doors of the metal cabinet?

The small green child waddled in front of his sister and turned to face the smuggler, frowning at him.

“Leave. Sister. Alone.” He says as sternly as he can given how tired he was from using his power.

The smuggler snorted in disbelief at the dazed infant in front of him.

“So it does talk? And do you really expect me to believe that you somehow threw me across the room like tha-OW!” The smuggler yelps in pain before the cabinet doors swung open and hit him on the head.

The smuggler fell over and groaned on the ground and the child sat down and fell asleep.

While they were both down, his sister climbed up the ladder and hit the button to unlock the door. She jumped off the ladder to the side while her parents quickly climbed down.

“Daria!” Cara exclaims.

“Mommy!” The girl says and holds out her arms to her mother while she picks her up in a big hug.

“Are you and your brother okay?” Cara asks her.

“We’re fine but he fell asleep because he did his magic hand thing.” Daria explains.

Din picked up his son who was asleep on the ground, then noticed that the smuggler wasn’t on the ground. Then he heard the sound of a blaster click behind him and turned to see him holding two blasters, one pointed at him and his son, and the other at his wife and daughter.

“Stay where you are, and if anyone in this little bounty hunter family makes a move I’ll shoot you.” He growls.

Daria frowned at him and clenched her fist.

The next thing they knew there was a hiss and the smuggler screamed as steam came shooting out from the enclave he was standing in which was the carbonite freezer, and then he was the one who was staying where he was.

The four of them looked over their bounty, now frozen in carbonite. Cara put her daughter down and came to look to make sure he was really frozen, and that the excitement was over.

“Well, I guess that’s the end of that.” Din says.

“And now that we’re bringing him in cold, you can take that bucket off your head and let me see that handsome face of yours.” Cara says and lifts his helmet off of his head.

As she removes it, she reveals his smirking face and he lets out a short chuckle before Cara drops the helmet on the ground and wraps her arms around his neck.

“When are you going to stop stealing my line?” He asks her.

“Once you shut me up.” She answers.

He leans in and kisses her gently, just like he held her cheek with one hand while she kissed him back.

“Ew gross!” Daria exclaims and makes a “yuck” face.

Din and Cara giggled when their lips parted and then they looked at their daughter’s reaction.

“What?” Din asks her with an arched eyebrow.

“Since when are kisses gross? Your mother and I have plenty to share with you and your brother.” Din says before scooping up his daughter in his arms after Cara takes their son from his.

“Dad stop! Your mustache tickles!” She squeals as Din peppers her cheek with kisses.

After peppering her son’s chubby green cheeks with kisses, drawing out little baby gurgles from him, she notices that he only stirred a little bit before going back to sleep.

“Well it looks like it’s time for bed for this little guy.” Cara says.

“And for our little girl too.” Din says as Daria yawns and rubs her eye.

They carried their kids over to their little room in the back right corner of the ship’s hold and opened the door. It wasn’t very big, but then again, neither were they. Daria was taller than her brother by at least three feet but this little cubby was big enough that they could both sleep comfortably in the bed that they made in there for them.

Din opened the door and then he and Cara laid their kids down to sleep, smiling as they watched how they both moved to hold each other on the bed as soon as they were laying down. Din pulled the blanket over them both and then gave them each a kiss on their forehead before pulling back so Cara could do the same.

She pressed the button on the side and the door slid closed.

“I should check the wiring on the carbonite freezer. It could be dangerous to have that thing short circuiting.” Din says.

“Yeah. But damn we were lucky it turned on when it did.” Cara says.

“It was rather perfect timing wasn’t it?” Din says and frowns at the keypad on the freezer before pulling out a screwdriver and unscrewing the panel.

“It was a miracle.” Cara says as she climbs up the ladder to go back to the cockpit.

“Like magic or something.” She adds before the cockpit doors shut behind her.

Something clicked in Din’s mind after hearing the last thing that Cara said. He took off the panel and there was nothing wrong with the wiring at all. It was perfectly fine. No sparks and not a single wire was out of place. So it couldn’t have been a system malfunction. But his son had the power to do things like this. It was probably him. But then Din remembered that he was already asleep by the time he got to him, so how did he use his power to turn on the freezer?

Din looked back at the door of his kids’ room and began to think that even though his son didn’t have any physical traits in common with his little sister, maybe there was one trait that she shared with her brother. A connection more powerful than blood could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this fic and want me to write more for this pairing!


End file.
